Sweet Cookies and Purple Wine
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Another lil Pip story. Thunderstorms make Bilbo pull out 'purple wine' Frodo, Pip and Merry are having a sleep over... R/R


Sweet Cookies and Purple Wine By Robin Girl  
  
~~  
  
Another lil pip story. ~~  
  
Thunder and Lightening went off shaking Bag End. Frodo, Merry and Pippin were having a sleep over and all were asleep.or until the Thunder went off.  
  
Frodo sat up scared his blue eyes filled with tears as another thunder clap shook the hole again. He thought he heard crying.  
  
"Frodo?" It was Merry, "Yeh?"  
  
"You alright?" Merry asked through the darkness.  
  
"Were you crying Merry?"  
  
"No Pip was.he sniffling now but he's ok I think." Merry shook the blanket free revealing a small hobbit clinging to him. "Pip it's ok.."  
  
"Thunder..loud..don't put me back.please Merry."  
  
"It's alright Pippin. The thunder won't hurt you."  
  
Another clap went off causing another loud shout to emit from Pippin. ""Shhh.." Frodo scolded gently, "Don't want to wake Uncle Bilbo.."  
  
That didn't work, Bilbo came running into the front room with a candle, "What's wrong is everyone alright?"  
  
"Pip's scared of the thunder.." Merry replied quietly, "Sorry to wake you.."  
  
Bilbo laughed and put the candle on the table then knelt down, "Come here my boy."  
  
Pippin moved slowly that was until another clap went off then the little hobbit flew into Bilbo's arms.  
  
"My dear boy you are tired I can feel it." Bilbo stated, "My dear boy you need to sleep." The old hobbit pondered quietly, "What can we do?" Pippin didn't answer and clung tighter. "I know." Bilbo exclaimed standing up, "Come on lads." The old kind hobbit started to the kitchen.  
  
Merry and Frodo looked at each other with wide eyes. Uncle Bilbo was giving them cookies? He never did that, especially at night.  
  
"No.don't put me down." Pippin pleaded crying.  
  
"Sh.now sit here, I'm not going to leave you.." Bilbo patted the shaking hobbits head then turned around and grabbed some cookies. He put them on a plate and placed them on the table. "Eat up lads."  
  
The three young hobbits took one slowly scared they'd get yelled at. Pippin stopped crying but still sniffled a little.  
  
A few moments later Bilbo came back with a Bottle. Frodo smiled realizing what his uncle was doing. He knew this wine, Bilbo use to give it to him when he was Pippin's age to him to sleep.  
  
Bilbo returned his glance with a knowing expression. "Go get us some glasses Frodo, if you please??"  
  
The tweenager jumped up and came back quickly with glasses.  
  
"But I'm not old enough.." Merry exclaimed, "Neither is Pip, we'll get it from our parents."  
  
Bilbo smiled, all hobbit parents knew about this stuff. They got it from Elf doctors 100s of years ago. It made little hobbit children sleepy. The wine wasn't harmful at all. "Don't worry Meridoc, this was made especially for little hobbits."  
  
"oh.." Pippin replied, he took some of it and took a little sip, "It tastes like chocolate.."  
  
"Woah you're right.." Merry had always been told that wine tasted bad to little hobbits. But this stuff tasted wonderful.  
  
Frodo drank his slowly, he didn't want to fall asleep immediately. Normally after they drank the wine it was story time. "Let's go back and listen to a story.."  
  
"Good idea.." Bilbo hadn't wanted to carry all of them. He felt Pippin pull his shirt, the old hobbit looked down and saw Pippin wanting to be carried. Bilbo smiled and picked him up, "To the living room.."  
  
Once in the room, Merry and Frodo curled in their blankets and waited while Pippin looked for his 'blankie'.  
  
Bilbo opened his arms and let Pippin snuggle close. "Now which one do you want to hear?"  
  
A huge clap went off making Pippin whimper, "How about.the one about the dragon." Frodo replied quickly. Bilbo nodded and started the story.  
  
30 minutes later Bilbo looked to Merry, the young Brandybuck was fast asleep. Frodo was still half awake. "The Knight swung his sword and sliced the dragon.." He looked down at Pippin, the young hobbit was in a deep sleep, his little fingers were knotted in Bilbo's shirt.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo is he asleep?" Frodo asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes my lad, he's passed out." Bilbo laid Pippin down in the blankets. Frodo moved closer to Pippin. Pippin gripped Frodo's hand on instinct in his sleep. Bilbo smiled, "He thinks you're Meridoc.Good night Frodo."  
  
"Good night Uncle Bilbo.thank you."  
  
"No problem..now sleep.." Frodo obeyed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Purple wine is a secret all Hobbit parents knew. It's not really wine but it likes it. It's really just water and a sedative. In just 25 minutes any Hobbit Child can fall asleep after drinking some.  
  
Bilbo blew his candles out and went back to his room thanking God for purple wine.  
  
End Story  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW plz. ~~ 


End file.
